The whole truth
by Smileandlifeissmiling
Summary: Amy and Ty's evening trail ride turns into a reminder of the fact that sometimes the answers to horses problems lies somewhere much deeper.
1. Chapter 1

Amy climbed up the stairs into the loft trying to keep her steps light and make as little noise as possible, in case Ty was still sleeping. Her face lit up when she got upstairs and saw Ty leaning into kitchen counter pouring himself some coffee. Ty had probably just woke up because his hair was still a mess and his voice was sleepy when he spoke.

\- Hey

\- Hey, how did you sleep?

\- Fine, would you like some coffee? I just made a pot.

\- Sure, why not but I think it should be the last cup of the day so I can get some sleep tonight.

\- Last for you, first for me.

Ty smiled when he took another mug from the cabinet and poured some coffee to Amy as well. Then he placed both of the mugs to the kitchen table. Amy came to Ty and wrapped her arms around him.

\- Is everything okay?

Ty asked sounding worried while he took Amy into his arms.

\- Yeah, everything is fine. Can we.. Can we just stay like this for a moment?

\- As long as you'd like.

\- How about forever?

\- Sure, if you have a good explanation to Cass why I didn't show up to the clinic, let her go home and get some sleep. I think Scott should also get to know why I throw out our partnership deal just like that.

\- I'm sure I can think of something..

Ty chuckled and squeezed Amy gently while she pressed her face on Ty's shoulder and inhaled his familiar scent.

\- Are you sure everything is fine?

\- Yeah, I've just missed you lately and I know it's crazy because basically you have been at home all the time but you are in a row of night sifts and I have been so busy with the client horses this week, I feel like we have barely seen each other. When I get to sleep you have already left for work and when I wake up, you are only about to finish your sift at the clinic.

\- It's not crazy, I've been feeling the same way but luckily this is my last night sift for a little while and then I have few days off. Besides, I still have few hours before my sift at the clinic. We could cook together or go for a trail ride, or whatever you want.

\- Let's go for a trail ride. Maybe we could go to Maggie's for dinner afterwards?

\- Sounds good but how are you planning on getting back home? I'm sure I have to get to work right after we have eaten.

\- I'm sure Cass will drop me off on her way home, but I think you should get a shower and get ready for your day, Well night.. I can re-heat your coffee meanwhile if you want?

\- Okay, sounds like a plan, thanks.

Ty kissed Amy lovingly and caressed her arm before getting into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

After Ty had showered, got dressed and drank his re-heated mug of coffee, Amy and Ty walked down the stairs and got out of the barn to pick Spartan and Harley from the pasture and tack them up so they could go to their evening ride.

They walked to the gate and whistled the horses.

\- Spartan, Harley!

They called like from one mouth. The horses trotted to the gate and Amy patted Spartan watching how Harley nuzzled Ty while he talked to him.

\- Hey boy. How is it going? Have you had nice day basking in the sun and your belly is full of crass now? Sorry that I haven't had so much time for you lately but how about we go for a ride now, huh?

Hearing her husband talk to his horse, like that, made Amy smile. Maybe he wasn't exactly the kind of cowboy that Amy thought she would be able to turn him into but he sure loved animals and knowing that warmed Amy's heart. Well, he was a vet after all.

\- What?

Ty had caught her smiling.

\- Nothing, nothing. I guess we best get going now though if we really want to go for a trail ride.

\- Yeah, let's go.

(x)

It was the end of summer when white nights slowly turned into beautiful blue dusk and the air that during the day still was heavy with warmth was light and kind of cool at night. If the wind was blowing in the right way and made hear twirl, it was actually pretty chilly. Amy and Ty had been riding for some time already. Ty knew he had to go to work later that night but right now was right now. He was with Amy, on the horse and the scenery was absolutely beautiful.

The couple wasn't in a hurry, so they just let the horses walk with loose reins. Suddenly the last rays of sun disappeared and when Ty looked up he realized that the sky was overcast. From the corner of his eyes he saw how Amy shivered. She was only wearing her blue long sleeved plaid button shirt but not coat. Ty stopped Harley and that made Amy look at him as well.

\- What?

\- Nothing, except you were shivering. Are you gold?

\- A little, Amy admitted

\- Where is your coat, why didn't you take it with you?

\- It was so warm yet when we left. I didn't think I'd need it.

Ty reached Amy's hand

\- Your hand is cold too. Amy!

Ty said gently but in a reproachful tone.

\- I think we should take rain check on that dinner at Maggie's and go home. I'll make you a cup of tea and build a fire. Then we can cuddle for a little while until I have to go to work.

\- Okay

Amy agreed. Ty was always so sweet when he was worried and taking care of her.

\- Come on, let's cross the river. That way we will be at home much quicker.

\- okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've planned to make this weekly updated story at least for now. Maybe I publish more often when I have written the whole story but just so you know, since I posted the first chapter on Tuesday, Tuesday will be the day of the update.**

Amy and Ty urged the horses into the water. Spartan and Harley loved the water and enjoyed it, so getting them across the river was not a problem. When they reached the middle of the river Amy said:

\- Ty, listen

\- What?

\- I don't know. It sounds like.. Like a panicked horse or something. Can't you hear it? Like horses hooves would be drumming the ground and the horse is clearly whinnying. Hurry!

When Ty concentrated enough, he too heard the voices from the other side of the river that Amy had described. The vet inside of him awoke and he followed Amy. It was his job to help any animal that needed help, the best he could.

When Amy and Ty finally got to the other side of the river all they saw was a man who was lying on the ground and a flash of a horse who was galloping to the opposite direction and clearly in panic.

As eager as Amy was to gallop after the horse she stopped Spartan and climbed off of the saddle to see how the man was doing. His eyes were closed but he had painful expression on his face so Amy assumed that he was conscious. Amy kneeled down to touch the man so he would open his eyes. When the man felt Amy's touch on his arm he wavered so Amy automatically pulled her hand away.

\- Are you okay?

\- Yeah, yeah where is Thunder?

The man was looking around himself but did not get up from the ground. Amy hadn't noticed Ty standing behind her before she heard his voice from behind her back.

\- Your horse? we will find him, come on Amy.

\- Yeah, okay. You stay here and wait until we bring your horse back.

Amy turned to the man and said to him before climbing back on the saddle and galloping with Ty on her tail to the direction that the horse – Thunder - had disappeared

Amy and Ty didn't need to look for long to see the blue roan gelding hiding behind the trees so they slowed down for a walk and when they were close enough the horse Amy stepped down from the saddle and slowly walking tried to get closer to the horse, while Ty stayed back holding Spartan's reins.

\- Hey boy, everything is fine. We came to bring you home.

Amy talked to Thunder soothingly like she always talked to a horse she was trying to connect with the first time. It made Ty smile every time. No matter how often he had seen that moment between Amy and a horse, he always found it amazingly magical.

Suddenly the magic moment was gone when Amy had gotten close enough Thunder to take ahold of his reins but instead of waiting in peace to get catched Thunder bolt and lifted his forelegs and head high in the air. Thunder's sudden movements made Amy lose her balance and Ty tie Spartan and Harley to the nearest tree so he could go for Amy.

\- Amy, are you okay?!

\- Yeah, I just stumbled.

Amy got up from the ground.

\- That horse is dangerous.

\- No, he is not Ty. He just got spooked. We have to bring him back with us.

\- Yeah, you're right but you are not getting close that horse.

\- You can't say that. I might be able to help him. There has to be reason why he threw that man from his back. But if that makes you feel any better The horse is all yours for now so we can get back there before the man starts to think we have stolen his horse or something.

For Amy and Ty's surprise Thunder didn't even flinch when Ty walked to him to lead him back to his owner.

\- Wow, that's kind of weird. Maybe he has just had time to get used to us?

\- Yeah, maybe.. Uhh Amy, he has scares all over his sides..

\- What? Uh, oh no! The man didn't have a whip or spurs, did he?

\- I don't know but it sure looks like these wounds are created by something like that.

\- Come on, let's go, we have to find out the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Just when Amy and Ty had climbed back to the saddle and were ready to head back to the river, Ty's cell rang.

\- Shoot, it's Cass, I'm late! Ty, where are you? Your shift started like 20 minutes ago!

\- I know, I'm sorry and I owe you but I think we have a bit of a situation going on here.

\- Better not be argument with Amy, because if it is.. Well, just get over yourself and get here right now!

\- It isn't. It includes a horse. I'll be there as soon as I can and I might be bringing a new patient with me.

Ty ended the call with rather angry and probably even more so frustrated Cassndra and got off the phone.

\- You're going to take Thunder with you to the clinic?

\- Yeah, I think it's the best solution. What ever happened to Thunder and whoever is here to blame, it's not his fault. Plus, it's my job as a vet to help every animal the best I can.

When Amy and Ty finally came back to the river, the man sat exactly where they had left him. The sound of horses' hooves made him snap out of his thoughts. When he saw that Ty was leading his horse behind him, holding tightly on his reins, he got relived expression on his face.

\- You found him, thank God!

\- Yeah, we did.

Despite the relief on the man's voice Amy was still sad and upset because of the condition they had found Thunder in. That's why her reply came out somewhat cold and distant. The expression on the man's face changed immediately. He looked scared for a moment. Then he moved his eyes from Amy to Thunder and didn't say or do anything until Ty spoke.

\- What's your name?

\- I'm Mike.. Mike Walker.

Okay, Mike. I'm Ty and this is my wife Amy. I'm vet. I don't know what has happened to your horse and it doesn't matter right now. I'm actually late from work but your horse is in pretty rough shape. I'm going to take him with me.

Ty had had eye contact with Mike the whole time that he talked and he could see how Mike's expression varied from fear to worry to relief. Something made Ty make a decision.

\- You must have had a pretty bad fall too when Thunder spooked. Are you okay? Do you bleed or does it hurt somewhere?

\- No, I'm okay.

\- Okay, well here is the plan anyway. You are coming with us. We stop by Heartland and trailer your horse so I can take him to the vet clinic with me. I can trop you off to the doctor's on my way so you can be checked too just to be sure that everything is fine.

\- Can you ride?

Amy had stood by the whole time Ty had talked but when she realized that Ty was about to let Mike climb up to Thunder's saddle she walked next to Ty and whispered in his ear:

\- Are you serious?

\- What? Do you have better idea? We can't just take his horse and leave him out here. Unless you wanted to give Spartan to him?

\- Okay, Okay I get your point. Let's go then.

When Mike walked to Thunder and touched his neck, the horse whinnied softly and nuzzled his shoulder lightly, much for both Amy and Ty's surprise. When it came time to cross the river again Thunder spluttered and stood rigid with fear. Before Amy had moved even an inch for the horse's direction, Ty had already grabbed his reins again and lead him over the river. He was late from work and sure that both Scott and Cass would be mad at him because of it but he couldn't leave the horse just like that.

(x)

When they finally made it back to Heartland, Georgie was just walking across the yard from the house to the barn to do her evening chores. Ty stopped her and said:

\- Hey, Georgie! Can you please take Spartan and Harley and untack them for us? I'm in a hurry and Amy should get inside as soon as possible so she doesn't get cold.

\- Sure.

\- Ty, I'm perfectly capable to take care of my own horse!

Ty attached the trailer to his truck and turned to Mike and said to him.

\- Do you mind trailering your own horse? I think it might be the easiest way to get him in. Then please get in the truck and I drive you to the doctor's.

Then Ty turned back to Amy.

\- Amy, please just this once. You were cold already before we turned back and then you got water on yourself when we crossed the river. Ask Jack to build you a fire, run a warm bath to yourself and drink a hot cup of tea or something.

\- Tea sounds good but I'm actually pretty hungry right now.

\- I know. I'm sorry. I owe you a dinner and some cuddles.

\- Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. I'll just re-heat something form our freezer to myself to eat. But when are you going to eat?

\- I'll pick something from Maggie's on my way to the clinic. Don't worry.

Ty leaned into a hug Amy tightly and kissed her.

When their kiss broke and Amy opened her eyes again she saw over Ty's shoulder how Mike had got Thunder into the trailer and was now looking at them saying good bye, weird look in his eyes.

\- Sleep tight.

Amy smiled at Ty and stroked his arm few times before Ty let go of her turned around and drive away with Mike and Thunder.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter is a bit late. My internet didn't work properly yesterday. I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not but I hope it's okay.**

The next morning Amy was putting some feta cheese and spinach muffins on a plate with her scrambled eggs and cup of peppermint tea for breakfast when she ' heard Ty's voice from the yard and then Jack's response but she couldn't hear what the two men were saying to each other. Just a moment later Ty's heavy steps at the stairs revealed to Amy that he was death tired. Amy could read Ty like that by now.

\- Hey, good morning

\- Morning

\- Would you like some breakfast?

\- No, I think I'll hit the hay. It was pretty rough night. But I need you to know that I brought Thunder back here with me and you need to promise me to stay away from that horse and keep Georgie away from him too.

\- But..

\- No, Amy just promise me you'll stay away from him. I'll tell you everything about it later but right now I really need some sleep.

Ty kissed Amy's forehead faint smile on his face and his eyes cloudy from tiredness. Then he shambled to the bed room. Not long after that Amy heard Ty's soft snore. Ty didn't snore often, only when he slept on his stomach.

After Amy had eaten her breakfast and put her dishes away, she went to check on Ty and found him lying on his stomach just like she had guessed. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook lightly. Ty woke up just enough to form a quiet and unclear

\- What now?

\- Nothing. You just were snoring. Maybe you'd sleep more comfortably if you turned to your side?

\- Hmm

Ty turned on his right side clumsily and Amy could swear he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Amy went to the closet, took a blanket from there and put it on Ty. Then she went to the barn and started her morning chores.

After Amy was done with her morning chores she took Spartan out of the barn and went for a long and relaxing trial ride enjoying her own company and the quietness of the country side. When she came back home she unsaddled and groomed Spartan and let him then into the pasture with other horses. Because she knew that Ty would still be sleeping she went to the main house for lunch.

\- Hey grandpa

\- Hey Amy, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. How is it going?

\- Grandpa, we saw each other yesterday morning! But everything is fine. Ms. Clark will pick Windy up later this afternoon after Scott or Casandra has checked him out.

\- Scott or Cassanda? why won't Ty do it? He's already here and...

\- Grandpa! Ty just did 5 night shifts in a row and now he finally has few days off. That's one of our rules. If I have clients that are ready to leave home and only need to be checked out by a vet before that, Scott or Cassandra is on charge about that so Ty could sleep in.

\- Okay, okay

\- So yeah, Windy is leaving home today and my next clients are coming Monday. Ty has time of until then as well so we can finally spend some time together.

Amy smiled when she swallowed the last bites of the salad that she had made herself for lunch. While she washed her bowl in the kitchen sink she saw how Cassandra's truck was pulling in so she quickly tried the bowl and put it back to the cabinet and hurried to meet Cassandra.

\- Hey

\- Hey, Windy is in the barn so help yourself and get in. How are you?

\- Pretty tired actually. I haven't been able to properly sleep for a while.

\- Oh, how so?

\- Because of that horse, Thunder. First Ty was almost an hour late from work and then the horse almost attacked me..

\- Yeah, sor- WHAT? He did WHAT?

\- Yeah, he almost attacked to me. You probably understand why I didn't peacefully fall asleep right after coming home.

Amy and Cassandra were walking in the barn. Windy was stalled for the very last stall. When Cassandra saw Thunder in one of the stalls she took few steps away from the stalls so she didn't have to be any close to any of the horses.

\- You are not afraid of horses' right?

\- I'm not. I might not be as crazy about them as you but I actually really like them. It's just that Thunder is crazy. He really is Amy.

\- You know I don't believe that. I couldn't do my job if I did. I believe that there is always a reason to the way that the horse is acting, fear or trauma or something. Ty asked me to keep my distance from Thunder though. So I'm trying for him.

\- Of course you want to help every possible horse and I know now that you are talented but I still think that Thunder is crazy. Stay away from him. It's for your own good. Believe me.

\- Windy seems to be already to leave home.

Cassandra had done her examination while talking to Amy. When she had left Amy went to the office and shorted Windy's paper work out. While waiting for Ms. Clarck Amy mucked out the outdoor stalls and made sure that the horses in the outdoor stalls and pastures had enough water.

Later Amy stood waving goodbyes to Windy and thought to herself.

\- I thought I would have grown up enough that I wouldn't get attached to my client horses anymore but it still happens. Part of the horse business or not it never gets easier.

Then she turned around went into the barn and climbed up to the loft. To her pleasant surprise she saw that Ty was already up and was just taking a plate away from the microwave when she climbed up

\- Oh, you are awake already!

\- Yeah, I wasn't tired anymore so I figured I try sleep more tonight. Amy these muffins are so delicious!

\- I'm glad you like them. So, Windy just left home and my next clients are coming on Monday. Even you have time off until then. I'd say it's pretty much perfect.

\- Yeah, it's nice to have you all to myself for a little while but we still might have to work a little this weekend.

\- Oh?

\- Yeah, Thunder

\- Yeah, Cassandra came over earlier to check if Windy really was ready to go home and she made it really clear to me that she thinks Thunder is crazy.

\- Yeah, well I don't blame her. He tried to attack her. I think there is something weird in this case. Come with me. I'll tell you everything about it.

Ty lead Amy into the bedroom area and lay down on to bed. Amy noticed that Ty had made it when he had got up from bed. The observation made Amy smile.

\- Ty, what are you doing?

\- I promised you some cuddles, didn't I?

Amy smiled and lied down beside him putting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms tightly around him. Working this weekend would be totally fine as long as she could work together with Ty.


	6. Chapter 6

\- So, what did you mean when you said that there is something weird in the case of Thunder?

\- Well, you probably remember how at first Mike didn't want to come with me?

\- Yeah, he said he's fine.

\- The whole way there he was really nervous and tense and I don't know.. Restless. And when I asked how he would make it back home and were did he even live he didn't really answer any of my questions. And I don't even think that it was the weirdest thing.

\- Oh?

\- Thunder totally tried to attack Cassandra just like he did to you. Cassandra didn't even do anything special. She just was trying to get close to him so she could take a look of his bruises. But when I did the same he stood like a rock and wasn't trying to pull any kind of stunt. Same with Mike. He seemed to have a real connection to that horse.

\- Yeah, true but there is something that doesn't fit into the picture. I mean Thunder is hurt and he is definitely afraid of water but he really has a relationship with Mike and he had no problem with you getting close to him.

\- So, what are you saying?

\- I'd say that Thunder is afraid of women not people in general.

\- That's what crossed my mind too. Maybe you are exactly what Thunder needs. If you are up to it of course?

\- Of course. I want to help him.

\- Good, then I want to help you help him.

\- I think we could make him a mash and put some calming extracts and herbs into it. After he has eaten we could turn him out into the field with other horses. I don't think he is aggressive towards other horses. That way he has some time to settle down. Then I could start working with him tomorrow.

\- How are you going to work with him?

\- At first I'm going to see if he would come to me from the field and then I'm going to try join up with him. Once he trusts me we can move on and work on his other fears. And of course we need to get in contact with Mike. In these cases there is always more to that story. You have his number right?

I think he left some number to as at the clinic and if he is from Hudson even if he didn't someone knows who he is and we can reach him.

 **I know I know it has been so long since the latest update. So much for an update every week.. This is pretty shot too but I just wanted to post this so you know I haven't forgotten this story and I want to finish it.**


End file.
